


I Missed You So Bad

by buggettebuggington



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fem klaine, Female Blaine Anderson/Female Kurt Hummel, Long-Distance Relationship, cisgirl!Klaine, fluff with a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggettebuggington/pseuds/buggettebuggington
Summary: Blaire visits Kate in New York for the first time since she left.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Missed You So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first book. Just so you know, I have no writing experience what so ever, and this was just for fun! Hope you enjoy!  
> -Elise:)

Kate Hummel plopped down on her bed, butterflies brewing in her stomach from anticipation. Blaire was finally coming to New York to visit her! Blaire was a year younger than Kate, so when Kate graduated and left to go to New York with her token straight friend Rachel, Blaire was left in Lima, as she still had a senior year finish. The only thing keeping Blaire sane was her best friends Sam and Tina. Except for that one time that they hooked up, but Sam promised that it was a one time thing, and he didn’t find Tina attractive anymore. 

After pacing around the room several times, Kate got a text from Blaire! “Plane just landed. Going to grab my bag. Ilysm baby, see you soon ;)”. Kate rushed out of her bedroom as fast as she could. “RACHEL, RACHEL! WE HAVE TO GO PICK UP BLAIRE FROM THE AIRPORT!” She exclaimed excitedly.  
“Ha, no way!” Rachel laughed  
“Santana and I were just about to leave, so you two could be alone” she teased.  
“Rachel!” Kate exclaimed, throwing a pillow at the other girl.  
“I’ll have you know that I plan to keep Blaire’s visit as PG as possible!” Kate said unconvincingly.  
“Oh, sure.” Santana retorted sarcastically, while exiting the apartment, Rachel following suit. 

Kate was downright in tears on the way to the airport. She knew it sounded cheesy, but she loved Blaire more than she loved herself. Blaire had literally saved her back when she was at McKinley. When people threw around phrases like “Worthless dyke” or “You’re too pretty is to be a lesbo”, Blaire would tell her things like “How are you so gorgeous” or “I love you just the way you are”. Everything about Blaire made Kate weak at the knees. The way her frizzy dark hair stopped just at her shoulders, the way she sang every song with such ease and clarity that it made Kate shudder, or the way her chocolate brown eyes shone like pearls, or the way-  
“Move it kid!!” The guy in the car behind her yells. Kate realized that she had been so busy thinking about Blaire that she had missed the turn, and was just driving aimlessly. She turned around, gave the guy the finger, and headed for the airport again.

When Kate entered the airport and saw Blaire’s puppy dog eyes searching for her, she nearly ran up and tackled the shorter girl. Trying to speak through gut wrenching sobs, Kate managed to utter the words; “Miss you too much”. All Blaire could do was vigorously nod, as the two girls ignored the stares that they were getting from some Karens in the airport, tried to pull themselves together as they headed to the car.

On the ride home, Kate and Blaire took turns catching each other up on life details too awesome to tell over FaceTime. Kate told her about Rachel’s Funny Girl audition, or her plan to start a Madonna cover band, while Blaire told her about Sam’s plans to skip college and jump right into his modelling career, or the New Directions plans for regionals. 

“I’m so excited to finally see your apartment in person!” Blaire exclaimed while Kate unlocked the door.  
“Are, umm... are Santana and Rachel home?” The darker haired girl asked.  
“No, they were busy. Some dance event.” Kate lied.  
“Perfect” Blaire let out a sigh of relief, suddenly pinning Kate against the wall of her own apartment.  
“God, couldn’t even wait a second, could you?” Kate giggled. Blaire scoffs, moving her mouth to Kate’s neck as Kate did her best to stifle her moans. 

She couldn’t say that she wasn’t anticipating this either. Every time they FaceTimed each other, or every time Blaire sent her a cute selfie, Kate couldn’t help imagining what this would be like, and now that it was actually happening, she was over the moon. 

“Shirt off. Now!” Kate demanded, then realizing that she may have come off too strong, she added “If you want to.”  
“I do” Blaire giggled at her girlfriends antics, as she lifted her shirt off her head and unclasped her bra, Kate doing the same. 

After finally getting all of her clothes off (Kate wore a lot of layers), Blaire moved back to the other girl’s mouth. Kate whined, and Blaire put her thigh between Kate’s legs. Kate rubbed herself against Blaire’s thigh, desperate for friction. 

“Fuck, Kate. Don’t overwork yourself, I haven’t even touched you yet.” Blaire said as Kate sped up, the taller girl nearly screaming in pleasure.  
“Well hurry up.” Kate said out of breath, while bringing Blaire’s hand between her legs. Blaire complied, slipping a finger in Kate, as Kate yelled out. Kate pushed herself down on Blaire’s fingers, while Blaire moved them to the couch, adding a second finger. 

Kate curled her toes, as Blaire brushed her clit with her thumb. Blaire noticed the reaction she got from this, so she continued to do it.  
Kate moved her fingers from Blaire’s hair to her waist, as she thrust down even harder on the dark haired girl’s fingers. Blaire noticed the change in Kate’s rhythm and knew it was a sign that she was close. With this knowledge, she sped up, leading Kate to roll her eyes back in her head, as she yelled out a plethora of curse words.  
“God, Blaire I- hmm, fuck” 

Blaire admired her girlfriend in her vulnerable state, as Kate experienced the aftershocks of her orgasm. The older girl leaned into her girlfriend and looked her in the eyes.  
“God, I love you so much,” she giggled.  
“Uh uh, I love you more.” Blaire responded.  
“I refuse to play this game with you, Blaire Anderson! You know I love you more, end of discussion!” Before Blaire could say any thing else, Kate plugged her ears and hummed. 

Blaire huffed and reached for her t-shirt, but before she could lift it over her head, Rachel walked into the apartment. She turned around, saw a naked Kate, still on Blaire’s leg and shrieked.  
“SANTANA DO NOT GO IN HERE KATE AND BLAIRE ARE HAVING SEX!”  
Santana cracked up.  
“Wanky.” She called out, before Rachel backed out of the apartment.  
“Did you have to tell the entire building, Rachel?” Kate said, annoyed.  
“I’m sure they already knew.” Santana replied, as Kate turned beet red, and Blaine nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: lol sorry if this sucked. Like I said, I don’t have any writing experience. But if you want to read something well written, and you like Starkid, you should check out my girlfriend’s book on watpadd, called “Well You Know, Some Things Are Worth it” by @pearlthestarkid. :)  
> -Elise 🍓🍄🐌


End file.
